


boku no peppa pig episode 69 - mineta goes to hell

by miacantwrite



Series: papi's yeetzeria 😳🤠🤟 [1]
Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Crossover, The Author Regrets Everything, enjoy gamers, writing this sent me through all 7 layers of hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacantwrite/pseuds/miacantwrite
Summary: mnieta touches pepa pigs anime tiddies





	boku no peppa pig episode 69 - mineta goes to hell

**Author's Note:**

> god i am so fucking sorry

it was an normal day at class 1-a or somethig

kaminari and kirishima were looking at memes on ifunny. 

shoto tittyroki was listening to mcr. 'life is so fucking unfair' he sobbed, black eyeliner streaming down his face. 'at least i can watch nyan neko sugar girls with my boyfrend isuccu midoryee.'

deku and bakuhoe were competing over who could scream to god the loudest

and uhhHHH there was the girls and Bird Man and Tape Man and everyone else doing fuckdsing waheterv

but mOST OF ALL!!!!! THE BIG CHERRY ON TOP

mineta was reading tentacle hentai

suddenly. He Has Arrived

aizawa time

he was angry because if the noise "shiut up" he says to the dumbass thot studens "we have new studnet"

a new student????? in MY class 1-a?????? everyone flipped the fuck out

a short, pink-haired girl entered the classroom "uh, h-hello everyone! my name is Peppa Pig. it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

mineta found out that Pig-san spent most of her life in England, living with her father, mother and younger brother Joji. She only moved to Japan 3 months ago, but was quite good at speaking it.

she became fast friends with uraraka and the rest of the girls.

the grape-ass dumb bitch soon began falling in love with Peppa-chan. one day, he asked her out on a date. To his surprise, Peppa said yes.

'uh, peppa-chan...why did you decide to move to japan?' he asked before they left

peppa-chan smiled and winked. "i can't tell you all my secrets, otherwise i'll lose my air of mystery. but perhaps i'll tell you on our date." and with that, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> uh so that happened
> 
> ill update again soon once i learn how to use ao3 thank u bye


End file.
